


Из огня в полымя, да снова в огонь

by Kaitein



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Keith's Birthday Week 2018, открытый финал
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 20:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17905181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaitein/pseuds/Kaitein
Summary: Кит начинает считать до пяти.





	Из огня в полымя, да снова в огонь

_Ноль._

Кит помнит свои первые дни в Гарнизоне, хотя их едва ли с натяжкой можно было назвать днями: несколько часов медосмотра-конвейера из множества врачей с усталыми лицами и затянутыми в латекс холодными руками. Его переодевают в больничную робу, осматривают со всех сторон, затем в конце дают анкету, больше похожую на четырёхтомник «Войны и мира» и отпускают с тем самым миром. Кит немного дрожит от холода в прохладном коридоре среди стайки точно таких же ещё не переодевшихся недостудентов и терпеливо отвечает на вопросы типа «Сколько грамм фруктов вы едите в день» (дай боже яблоко), «Было ли у вашей матери винно-красного цвета пятно на левой ладони» (Кит сам бы хотел это знать) и «Как вы оцениваете свой болевой порог по шкале от нуля до пяти, где пять — абсолютная непереносимость». На скуле расцветает фантомная ссадина, полученная в драке несколько месяцев назад, но он не обращает на неё никакого внимания и вписывает пачкающейся ручкой в графу цифру.

_Один._

Он узнаёт об этой новости практически совершенно случайно, когда проходит мимо столовой, в которой всегда включён телевизор на новостном канале. Напомаженная дикторша серьёзно вещает с экрана ровным голосом что-то о миссии «Кербер», и когда на широком экране появляется уродливое «Ошибка пилота» по соседству с именем Широ, Кит от удивления спотыкается и со всего размаху впечатывается носом в пол, не забывая прикусить язык. На крупную плитку падают несколько тяжёлых капель, голова идёт кругом, но его уверенное лицо всё так же стоит перед глазами и не исчезает, оставаясь наполовину реальной галлюцинацией. Кит не помнит, как он оказывается в медпункте (кажется, какая-то низенькая девушка подхватывает его прямо у дверей столовой и молча отводит к медсестре), совершенно пропускает мимо ушей как облегчённый вздох, что перелома нет, так и инструкцию держать пакет со льдом около десяти минут. Он даже не замечает, как медленно синеют подушечки пальцев и острые углы кубиков сглаживаются под ладонями — какая малость по сравнению с ним самим, переломанным ровно напополам.

_Два._

Киту ещё нет и восемнадцати, но слой пережитого за эти несколько месяцев покрывает его с ног до головы, каменеет непробиваемым панцирем, будто он выходец какого-нибудь Палеозоя. И если возраст динозавра можно определить путём простого радиоанализа, то у Кита даже нет, прости господи, годовых колец — на теле засечками розовеют только шрамы, самые страшные из которых располагаются глубоко под кожей, там, где их можно только расковырять и заразить, но никак не залечить.

Он смотрит на себя в зеркале, проводит подушечками пальцев по гладкому следу на плече. Знание или смерть, твердили ему в полутьме, и Кит отчаянно тянулся к этому знанию, совсем не зная, что оно может ему дать. 

Оно съёжилось тенью уходящего Широ, рассыпалось пылью отчего дома и залило кровью костюм.

Можно ли считать шрамом то, что у тебя находится с самого рождения?  
 _  
Три._

Счётчик увеличивается ровно на одну цифру вместе с щелчком гаснущего в капсулах света. «Всё будет хорошо» — щёлк. «Надо только вернуться в Замок» — щёлк. 

«Мы никуда не уйдём».

Щёлк.

Наращенный панцирь спадает с него огромными чёрными кусками, под которыми видна запёкшаяся кровь. Широ поддевает корку пальцем, и так легко говорит: «Мне тоже стоило покинуть тебя, как и твои родители»; Кит изо всех сил закрывает дыры на броне, уворачивается от ударов, но паршиво — это же Широ, тот, который стоял на корточках перед ним, поливая ком ваты перекисью. Широ, который не гнушался лекций о самодисциплине, но вместо презрительного отвращения учителей за всеми очевидными словами стояло его настойчивое «Я никогда не брошу тебя».

Кит кричит, когда эти пять слов вплавляются в его щёку, и наконец закрывается от него, поднимая один из раздолбанных кусков себя — баярд сам появляется в руке. «Я никогда не брошу тебя», думает Кит, смотря на фиолетовые искры на культе и в кристально чистые глаза Широ, словно застилавшая их плёнка исчезла вместе с протезом. Отрубленная металлическая рука уродливым щупальцем лежит рядом, словно бы ему в укор. «Всех вас», твердит он про себя и не разжимает ладоней, даже когда проваливается в густой молочный свет.

 _Три с половиной_ — смешно, что перед глазами пляшет именно эта размытая картинка и вопрос «Какой у вас болевой порог?», когда он одной ногой уже где-то в небытии. Сейчас Кит знает, что это было всего лишь проформой — в конце концов антисептик для всех давался одной концентрации, как и одинаковые вата с марлей; на поле боя нет отдельной очереди для боящихся боли на тройку. Ему до рвотных позывов паршиво, хочется свернуться в комок и просто перетерпеть, пока за закрытыми веками не прекратят плясать белые пятна, а броня на груди не перестанет быть сплошного винно-красного цвета. Кит дышит через нос так глубоко, как только позволяют ему сделать лёгкие, вспоминает дыхательную гимнастику и пытается сообразить, что нужно делать дальше. Где-то вдалеке раздаются голоса, на раскалённый лоб ложится чья-то тёплая ладонь — бледная Пидж держит его голову на своих коленях и что-то бормочет про себя. Дура, думает Кит, лучше о себе позаботься — на её плечевом суставе причудливо пузырится зелень, окантовывая оплавленный рукав, и на коже видны наливающиеся кровью ожоги. Он даже рад — ведь если бы не ругаемое ею безрассудство, то уже не было бы этих слегка шершавых пальцев на его щеках и с каждой секундой всё еле разбираемой речи. Пидж некрасиво шмыгает носом, крутит головой по сторонам, словно ищет что-то и говорит:

— Всё будет хорошо.

За её спиной что-то кряхтит и трещит. Громко щёлкает электричество, слышится тонкий хлопок бластера. Краем глаза он улавливает качающийся на волнах маяк, в вспышках света подмигивающий синим цветом краски на одиноко лежащем шлеме.

— Досчитай до пяти. Пожалуйста.

Кто-то пережимает грудь железным обручем и крадёт у него воздух, Кит пытается восстановить сбивающееся то и дело дыхание и начинает считать от нуля. Накатывающие пульсации простреливают череп очередью, как только в голове загорается идеальный круг. Один, два. Голоса становятся всё ближе и ближе, и Кит аккуратно пытается повернуть голову, но Пидж не даёт ему этого сделать.

— Надо сказать Аллуре, чтобы броню переделали — выстрелы таких винтовок она хреново выдерживает, — три. — Иначе в следующий раз ты мне всю книжку прочитаешь, пока я в капсуле буду валяться.

Раскрасневшаяся Пидж кривит губы в подобии улыбки, трёт глаза и кивает головой, как китайский болванчик, наклоняется над ним — Кит чувствует, как на лицо капает уже давно прошедший дождь. Он знает, что она пытается не дать ему рассмотреть то, что происходит на уровне рёбер — будто он сам не ощущает развороченный выстрелом металл, казалось, уже проникший вглубь груди. Если бы было нужно, он словил бы и другую очередь собой, закрывая её, всех — щиты уже давно разбиты, но увы, дурацкое тело само грохается на пол беспомощным тюком. Бес-по-лез-ным.

— Прочитаю, — у неё дрожит голос, — только потерпи ещё чуть-чуть. Ты слишком тяжёлый, чтобы снова тащить тебя к медсестре.

_Четыре._

Она протягивает ему в школьном коридоре платок и аккуратно берёт за руку, ведёт по извилистым коридорам в медпункт. Её окликает кто-то из учителей, но она качает головой, показывает на него и продолжает идти дальше. Стучит в дверь, рассказывает обеспокоенной женщине в белом халате, что произошло, и стоит в дверях до тех пор, пока ему окончательно не перекрывают текущий из носа ручеёк и не суют в руки пузырь со льдом. «Вы можете идти, мисс Холт», — говорит медсестра, и девушка — Пидж — уходит, закрывая за собой дверь.

В глазах становится темно, пальцы снова леденеют, как в тот злополучный день, когда он получил свой самый первый шрам. Дышать становится ещё труднее, и Кит всей душой просит, сам не зная у кого, возможность получить ещё хотя бы один.

Где-то рядом произносят: «Мы нашли их», и Пидж поднимает голову.

До пяти Кит досчитать не успевает.


End file.
